Open Your Heart
by Hahli Nuva
Summary: Sam, Chris, Danny, and Cathy have become so close to each other that they regaurd each other as family. So when a new alien attacks singletown and possesess Sam, will a certian blue hero save the day? Or will he fall to Chaos? Ignore the warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

Not much of a chapter, but I tried to get some ideas together for a new story. WARNING: This contains incest. don't like, don't read. OR DOES IT? Singletown is diverse, and someday someone's gonna come along and mess everything up...

The night sky twinkled as four siblings walked to their clubhouse. Chris, Sam, Danny, and Cathy were returning home after a fun night at the local mall. "Hey, team, let's patrol the area and stuff before

we go to bed!" Sam suggested. Everyone looked at her. "Uhhh, I've gotta go wash my car!" Danny panicked and ran home. Cathy ran after her brother, escaping just in the nick of time. "What about you,

Chris, wanna help?" Sam beamed. He hated it when she did that. She was so cute! But she didn't know. No one did. He was forbidden to love her like that… his own sister…


	2. Chapter 2

"Chris, quit being a baby!" Sam scolded. Chris had to feed Sam's dog, Killer, and he wasn't too happy about that. "Come on, put some backbone into it!" He tried to lift the heavy bag off of its shelf, but it didn't help. In fact, the food spilled out onto the floor! "AHHHH!!!" Sam chased Chris around the house. "COME HERE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Chris ran as fast as his legs would carry him. "Sam! I'm sorry!" he yelped before he was tackled to the ground. Sam straddled him, and grabbed the water hose. "Prepare to beg for mercy!" "No, Sam, wait…" She turned the sprinkler on, and Chris was doused in water.

"Ah! No! Sam! You're dead meat!" He tackled her to the ground and together they wrestled in the grass, getting dirt and grass all over their clothes. The two siblings stared at each other, Chris on top of Sam, into each other's eyes. Ever since her parents died in a horrible plane crash, Sam had been living with her next door neighbor and best friend, Christopher Thorndyke. The two first met each other in kindergarten, when her parents were still alive. They had spent birthdays, Christmases, and as they got older, time in each other's arms. If having a boy or girl break up with you over someone else weren't hard, and then having no family or being a nerd made it worse.

Not surprisingly, they found solace in each other. What one was missing, the other had. They balanced each other out. However, every night since Sam's parent's died; a weird light's been in the night sky, just beside the moon…


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! GUYS! GUESS WHO IT IS!!!!

AW S***! HERE COMES PAC-MAN!

YO YO YO! WHAT IT IS MUTHA F***ERS

HEY PAC-MAN! WHAT'S UP!

ME B****ES! I'M HIGH ON CRACK! WANT A FREEBIE?

NO PAC-MAN! DRUGS ARE BAD!

PU**Y!

*TAKES HIT*

WHOA!!!!! HOLY S***!!!

Guys, just ignore him and ENJOY MY UPDATE!!!!! P.S. I've changed the theme song to Open Your Heart, by Crush 40. ITS THE ULTIMATE BOSS BATTLE SONG! plus, it basically sums up my fic here, so... Ignore the "Falling" Story where I said that was the main song. that's just a poem. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Why do I let her do this to me? WHYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aw, shut up, Danny! I watched you cream Mark and Jeremy in that match yesterday!"

Danny skulked as Cathy dragged him to the latest mall. It's not like he didn't love going places with her, it's just the mall was one of his least favorite hangouts. Well, up until they fought that water monster when it tried to attacked the place. It had sucked him up to try and drown him, but one swift punch from Cathy's arm stopped that. After it slunk into the sewers, the team had stopped going for about a week. But after a new Make-up store opened up, Cathy grabbed her brother and raced to the store.

Perfumes, eye creams, and zit formulas reached his nose. "ACK! WHAT IS THIS PLACE!!! " "SOMEONE, HELP!" "Danny! Quit making a scene!" "L-Look, Cath, why don't I just go and wait for you OUTSIDE?"

"And miss all this wonderful make-up? Come on!" "Well, I don't see the- BAM!! A deafening crash was heard outside the shop. "Let's go!" Cathy said. They reached the noise, and people ran this way and that, knocking things down, people down, and shopping bags were in disarray.

Danny turned the corner, only to come face to face with the same monster they had fought before! Cathy finally caught up to him, and she too looked at the water beast, it's clear, see through skin shined in the artificial light. "We need Sam and Chris! Danny! Use your V-com!" "Roger!" The jock opened the device and punched in their numbers.

"YO! SAM! WE GOT SOME MAJOR PROBLEMS HERE! GET YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET OVER HERE FAST!"

"Sure, and Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"He's NOT MY BUYFRIEND!!"

"Sure…"

"Okay, looks like we have to hold this thing off!" Danny said. He looked over to his sister, and they charged at the monster. _Wherever he came from, he's sure caused this town a lot of trouble. Where did he come from? When?_ Cathy didn't have time to think as the monster crashed down next to her. Their blasters were useless, so they fought hand to hand. Pinching it directly didn't do anything, since it was made of water. "Wait a minute!" Danny ran to the potted plants that were near the beast, ripped out the soil, and tossed it on the thing.

Nothing happened. "Smart move, Snernozzle. Now he's even madder!" The monster lobbed some sort of water grenade at them, but a flash of blue and yellow light redirected it's course, sending it flying into a store. The grenade explode3d, wetting everything and everyone inside. "Yo, Big, Blue, and Ugly! Looking for us?" a clear, strong, female voice rang out.

The creature turned its head, as did Danny and Cathy. Samantha and Christopher Thorndyke stood on the second floor of the mall, each holding strange gems. "Sam! Chris! You're here!" Cathy squeaked. "Sure are, and we have these." Sam and Chris held up their glowing gems. "CHAOS CONTROL!" With that, the water monster disappeared, and everything returned to normal. One difference, though, was that time itself stopped completely. Cathy turned to Sam. "H-How did you get those?!" Cathy stammered. "Your Grandpa gave them to us." Chris piped up. "Yeah, why didn't you tell us about these before? Sam asked. They'd really help us out!" "W-well, you were only supposed to use them as a last resort, or if the earth was doomed. You know how many there are, right?" "Seven." "Seven of the most powerful gems in the universe!"

"Their called Chaos Emeralds and each in itself are very powerful. Just holding one will restore energy, health, and heal any injury to the person holding it." "When you collect all seven, you transform, and become invincible! Anyone with that amount of power could either protect the world, or bring it to its knees." "So, that's why you never told us, you were scared we night lose them or worse, have anyone else take them and use their power." Chris stated. No sooner did he say those words, a loud cackle rang across the abandoned building. "So, you brats are still here, aren't you!" The MBC turned around and saw none other than Nossida!

"Nossida! What are you doing here? How did you escape?" Sam demanded. They each took out their blasters and tried to hide the Emeralds, but the alien already saw them. "So, you know about them too, huh?" he snickered and flew towards them at lightning speed, knocking them all flat on their backs. "He walked over and grabbed Samantha by the waist, hoisting her over his back. "PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. Chris was the first one to jump back into action, but he was too late. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Nossida shouted as he grabbed Sam's Emerald. Chris screamed as he watched his sister be taken away, to an unknown place, with no way of saving her. And as she screamed, all he could do was watch. All while trapped in time…


	4. From Bad to Worse

You and I are same in the way that, we have our own styles that we won't change. Yours is filled with evil, and mine is not, there is no way I can lose! Or is there?... Go to my profile to listen to the story's main theme!

* * *

The sky gleamed a golden yellow as Chris raced through the city. After being released from the devious attack, He bolted out of the mall, only to be stuck on the far end of town, standing on an abandoned warehouse, looking into the sky. He missed his sister, and that bat-winged bastard would pay for taking her. The sun reminded him of her golden eyes, always shining. And as she was taken away from him, so the sun was taken from its place, the moon now rose, and blanketed the gloomy town in darkness. Taking shelter on a rooftop of Singletown's many buildings, the boy sat and thought to himself. _Wherever you are, I WILL find you, and I WILL save you…_ the blue haired hero jumped off the roof, swung off the light post, and raced down the street, wondering how he would do just that.

At school the next day, the kids stood at their lockers, Chris keeping to himself, Jeremy bugging Cathy, and Danny chasing Wendy. "W-Wendy! Wait up! We can do something else this weekend! We don't have to go see a movie, Aw, Wends, COME ON!!" The blonde walked off, leaving Danny sad and heartbroken. Cathy though of comforting him, but the space girl decided not to. If he wanted to chase her, then he'd deal with her on his own…

Just then, a snotty nasal voice called out. "CATHY!!!?! LOOK! I MADE THIS FOR YOU!?!?!?" Jeremy ran down the hall to her locker, only to trip over his own shoelaces and sprawl himself all over the floor. "AHHGH!" The students looked at him and burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Cathy ran over and helped him up, much to Danny's dismay. "You okay?"

"Y-You spoke to me!" Jeremy danced around happily. "Um, okay?" The gang went to their science class as the day wore on…

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now that you're mine, we're going to have some fun!" Nossida cackled as he taunted Sam. The former leader was chained to a wall in Nossida's underground hideout. After learning of the power of the Chaos Emeralds, he set out to get them, and destroy anyone else who got in his way. "What are you gonna do with me?" Sam demanded. "Well, if you must know, I'm going to unleash your inner rage, and use it to take over the world!" Sam gasped. "HA! Good luck with that! You'll never succeed! Chris 'ill get here, and when he does, he'll kick your butt!" "Really? You think that just because he has those stupid shoes he can beat me? PLEASE! TAKE A GOOD LOOK AROUND YOU, SAM! WE'RE OBVIOUSLLY NOT NEAR HIM ANYMORE!"

Nossida snickered, and then walked calmly over to a table, each with menacing instruments. He picked out a syringe, and in it was a glowing red liquid. "W-What is that for?" Sam asked. "You…" Nossida laughed evilly as he walked to her. He snaked over to her, and injected her with the angry liquid. She screamed for a bit, and then fainted. Nossida had a very skeptical look on his face as he stared at her body. Then, a strange thing happened; she was alive! Her heart rate came back on, and her hazel eyes opened.

"What? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" He screamed. Sam broke free of her restraints and faced the shocked alien. With pure rage in her voice, she asked, "What is your bidding, master?" Nossida grabbed her hand and kissed it, then he looked deep into her eyes, and said "Kill your friends, and serve me forever…"

Chris looked at the picture he and Sam took when they were little. She was so cute back then, and he would go through hell and back for her. Little did he know, however, that things were going to go from bad to worse, and he was going to fight an enemy that would push him past his limits, and put the whole world on his shoulders…


	5. Wondering

Danny yawned again, but this time, it wasn't because of Mr. Fusster's boring speech of how Humans were the only life forms in the universe. No, this yawn was just for Jeremy, who kept tossing little balled up scraps of paper at his head. After 25 hits, he lost it. "WHAT!" Jeremy shrunk to microscopic size into his desk, and said nothing. Mr. Fusster, in his monotone voice, warned Danny that if he yelled again, he would be sent to detention. Again.

Cathy sighed for the first time since Jeremy gave her his "Gift" she was back at the clubhouse, drawing.. it was some card that had the words "Be MYne" on the front. Not only was Sam gone, but she didn't have any idea where she was. It hurt her, to the point where she didn't tell anyone about it. She shrugged of the feeling of losing her best friend again….. However, all that did was make her feel worse…. Whatever Chris had in mind, he'd better act fast. Wherever Sam was, she'd go too


End file.
